guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Daeman
Daeman, NPC Daeman is first encountered for the Convocation. He is the current Champion of the Crab clan. He is a boss in the Boreas Seabed mission. His brother is Seaguard Eli. Quests Involved In *The Convocation Location *The Jade Sea **Boreas Seabed (and also during the mission) Skills used * (elite) * * * * * Dialogue In Boreas Seabed: :"Three of us will die today. I do not fear it. The spirit of the crab is strong in me, and besides, I have died and been reborn many times in this life. :My opponents are strong in some ways, weak in others. I know them well. You are new to me, but I'm not worried." When spoken to in the Divine Path: :"Now that Shiro is finished, it is time to turn our attention back to the Kurzicks." Quotes During the Boreas Seabed mission: *''"Are you still breathing?"'' *''"How is it possible?"'' (when defeated) Items dropped *Bolts of Cloth *Luxon Bracers *Luxon Pendant *Jadeite Shard Daeman, Interrupt Henchman Profession: Ranger Armament: Longbow Armor: Ranger Ascended Luxon Armor After the Convocation, he is a henchman available in Luxon territories. He specializes in interruption skills. Given the quotes of Seaguard Hala and his own, it is likely that Daeman is either attracted to Hala and trying to win her attention or merely jealous of the attention Argo is getting. Location *Kaineng City **Imperial Sanctum **Raisu Palace *The Jade Sea (all towns and outposts except Boreas Seabed) Skills used * * * * * * * Evaluation Pros: *Has multiple interrupt skills and quick AI reaction. *Savage Shot and Distracting Shot interrupt all skills, not just spells. *Broad Head Arrow can daze enemy casters. *Has decent armor as a Ranger, which increases his survivability. Cons: *Has a low DPS ratio. *He does not discriminate when it comes to interrupts. This means he might interrupt something that is not important but miss the critical enemy skill. Daeman is a great asset in any team, and is especially useful against casters and bosses. However, he only interrupts the current target, therefore good targeting is necessary to make good use of his interrupts. Dialogue :"(character name)! You truly proved yourself a cunning foe when you defeated me in the Convocation~ perhaps even a match for me in a fair fight. If you ever wish to test your strength against me, or need my assistance, you need only ask. :What did you need?" Quotes Idle quotes in the Jade Sea: *''"A cunning warrior walks in the footsteps of the Crab and treads lightly so that his foes' traps will not ensnare him. Remember this, and we will do well in combat."'' *''"These plague creatures are like no foe I have ever encountered. Their actions follow no logic or plan that I can detect and have no obvious purpose other than to kill."'' *''"You'd think that after Argo was defeated in the Convocation; Hala wouldn't adore him so. But no, it's always Argo this, Argo that~"'' Battle quotes: *''"For the Crab!"'' *''"I've got you right where I want you!"'' *''"Look, over there! A piece of gold lying on the ground, with nary a trap in sight! You'd better go pick it up!"'' *''"Over here!"'' *''"Tread lightly, fiend! Your footsteps will betray you!"'' *''"You cannot escape from us. We have you trapped!"'' *''"You don't seem to be bleeding. Why don't you let me help with that?"'' *''"You'll be walking with a limp soon!"'' *''"You'll have to do better than that if you hope to outsmart us!"'' Notes *In the Divine Path, the NPC standing with the Luxon henchman that looks like Daeman is spelled "Daemen" instead. This also occurs in Unwaking Waters (mission) and is most likely just a typo. Category:Luxon Bosses Category:Ranger Bosses Category:Boreas Seabed (mission) Category:Henchmen (Factions) Category:Mission NPCs (Factions) Category:Quest NPCs (Factions) Category:Boreas Seabed (location) Category:Divine Path Category:Luxon NPCs Category:Drops cloth Category:Drops jadeite